My Ball, My Boy
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Rose Weasley attends the Valentine's Day Ball in her fifth year. Her best friend runs off with Albus, and her longtime crush Scorpius Malfoy approaches her. Fluffy Scorose one-shot! R&R!


For years, Rose wanted to find the courage to tell Scorpius Malfoy, her cousin Al's, best friend, that she was in love with him.

She'd spent hours crying and obsessing over him, but for what? It was fifth year, and she was no where near to getting th boy of her dreams. He'd always seemed so close, yet far in a way. He was always there for Rose when she needed him. She never thought he could possibly love her back. There were so many much more desirable girls, and she didn't think he'd settle for the bushy-haired bookworm. But a ball meant something to her. In all of the muggle fairy tales she'd read, girls' dreams came true at balls. And with Headmaster Professor McGonagall announcing a Valentine's a Day Ball, it seemed like the perfect time for her to get rid of all of her fears about Scorpius, and start something.

And it didn't necessarily have to be with him. Rose was determined to make this night her own, and as much as she loved her blond Slytherin, he wasn't going to change that. She was boosting herself esteem when she was going to this ball, that was certain.

There was one problem though. Rose didn't know what to wear to the Valentine's Day Ball. She didn't really enjoy dresses. Her roommate Jasmine Colton was wearing a very tight, short, and rather slutty bright red dress. Like was that a shirt in disguise? Jasmine was smart, or she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw. So why did she she wear that? At fifteen years old? Rose had absolutely no idea. Oh that's right, Jasmine was a whore.

Rose's best friend Kylie noticed she was having trouble. Kylie looked very pretty. Her usually messy, curly sandy brown hair was straight and sleek. She outlined her sea green eyes in dark eyeliner. Her eyes always looked like a storm of emotions were hidden there. Kylie's plump pink lips were covered in a glossy peach. She had a sleeveless sea green dress with a sweetheart neckline on that stopped just above her knees. It made her eyes stand out. Just below her bust is when the skirt flared out. Her bust had green sparkles across. Not the cheap looking sparkles either. It looked good. Her usual black or gray vans shoes were traded with cute sandals, for she would never be caught dead in heels. Rose noticed a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings on Kylie.

"Did Al get you that?" Rose asked Kylie, impressed. Kylie blushed and nodded. Kylie had been dating Al since Christmas, after them liking each other for so long.

"Yeah, really sweet right?"

"Yeah, of course! It's even sweet knowing he's my cousin." Rose laughed. Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Enough about me and Al, I have to help your useless self get ready." Kylie teased Rose. Rose pretended to be offended. They both giggled. Kylie made Rose sit down on her bed while Kylie searched her closet. Rose ended up spacing out before Kylie's screech brought her back to life.

Kylie held up a gorgeous sparkly gold dress that Rose had no idea she had. It was floor length and one-shouldered. It was tight fitted, and even had one of those slits to see her leg. Basically it was too much for her.

"No." Rose said. Kylie laughed like Rose was a silly little girl and threw it at her face.

"Yes," She said. Rose crinkled her nose. Kylie rolled her eyes, "I'll do your hair and makeup, then you'll probably warm up to the dress after you see your makeup to go with it.

Rose thought about it, sighed in defeat, and sat in front of Kylie's vanity. Rose knew a little bit about makeup because her mother was a Muggleborn, but Kylie knew way more because she was a Muggleborn, and her Mum owned a beauty shop.

Kylie smirked evilly, and turned Rose's chair away from the mirror. Rose glared at her, and glared some more when Kylie started plucking her eyebrows.

After, Kylie brought out a foamy foundation, then a concealer, and finally some blush. She had an intense thick black liquid eyeliner that she put on Rose, curling it at the ends. She put a thin line of gold sparkles above that. And some thick ass mascara that almost glued her eyes shut of course. Then finally, Kylie found a bright, bold red lipstick that she loved. She put it on Rose carefully. It was really hard for a pro though.

Kylie picked up some of Rose's wild crimson red ringlets and studied them. "These are naturally very pretty, but I'm pretty sure you're going for something a little more sophisticated." She grabbed the big really hot curling rolls and put them in Rose's hair. "Perfect." Rose stayed there, the rolls burning her scalp. "Put your dress on hon." Kylie said sweetly, if not impatiently.

Rose did, and went to stand by Kylie went she was done. She actually liked the way her dress fit in just the right places, showing off her curves in a great way. It was great. Kylie gave her three inch black ruffle heels that she loved, small onyx earrings, and a chunky black necklace.

Rose only had her lobes in her ears pierced. Kylie had her lobes, and on her right ear had a little stud industrial and a small silver hoop cartilage. She also had a little stud on the right side of her nose. But enough about her weird friend, she wanted to know if Kylie was right. Kylie finally took out her new big crimson curls that fell to her mid back. Kylie placed a tiny golden tiara on top of Rose's head before pulling her own hair back in a diamond barrette.

Rose noticed she was six inches taller than Kylie with her two and a half-inch heels on. Kylie was only 5'2. Kylie finally placed Rose in front of a full-length mirror. Rose gasped. She looked downright, _sexy. _

Kylie was like adorable rebellion, which Rose knew Al loved about her. But Rose herself, was elegant, powerful, and sexy. Kylie had outdone herself. Kylie will spend ten minutes on herself, but three hours on everyone else. She was selfless that way. Plus she probably really liked the feeling of knowing she did that for someone's confidence. She certainly lifted Rose's confidence.

For once, Rose was bold. All her features were defined beautifully because of Kylie, and her dress and accessories brought the glam and show-stopping ability. It was magnificent. Rose felt ready to face the world. She turned to Kylie.

"What are we waiting for?" Rose asked Kylie. Kylie smiled at her, and they linked arms and left together.

...

Kylie met up with Al, the sneaky Slytherin, and they started dancing. Scorpius Malfoy, Al's best friend, and Rose's longtime crush came up to Rose so he could talk to her.

"Hey Rose, how you been?" He asked. Rose couldn't help but stare. He was 6'2 at fifteen, and as far as they knew, he was still growing. Rose loved it. Tall men were sexy to her. Maybe because she wasn't the tallest girl in the world. Scorpius's eyes were a steely gray, with a hint of silver. You could really stare at them all day. He had pale blond hair that was effortlessly flawless. Messy, shaggy, perfect. She barely registered his question.

"I'm doing good, thanks. You?" Rose replied.

"I'm great. You look amazing Rose." Scorpius said, um, shyly. Rose went red.

"Oh, um, thank you," Rose stuttered, "You look sexy." The words were out of her mouth before she could register what was going on, and she immediately brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Her face, which had already been red, turned crimson. She was like, on fire. Scorpius went red as well.

"I, uhhh—" he stuttered. Rose was so embarrassed. She back-tracked quickly.

"I mean you just look really nice." She corrected shyly. Well that was a good start.

"Thanks Rose. Look, can I tell you something?" He asked. Rose nodded, still red. Scorpius's cheeks were still red too, "Ok. I've basically just liked you for a long time. You are Al's cousin that I've gotten to know, and, um, grown to love." Love? L. O. V. E?

Whoa!

"I love you too Scorpius. I've known you as Al's best friend, and my friend, who is also my longtime crush." Rose said after she regained her composure. Scorpius had a goofy grin on his face before he leaned down to close the gap between him and Rose.

They were defying a rivalry that had burned for hundreds of years. Crushed tradition. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were kissing. Rose reached to tangle her hands in his hair, and Scorpius's hands sunk lower, resting on Rose's hips. Scorpius was the one to deepen it, and he poured everything he felt for Rose into it. Rose was melting, her knees literally felt like jelly.

"It's about time lovebirds!" Kylie's voice drifted across to them. Al's laughing was also heard. Rose and Scorpius broke apart, gasping for air.

"Mind if we join you in this secluded corner of the dance floor?" Al asked suggestively gesturing to Kylie and him. Rose and Scorpius were red. Partly from embarrassment, but mostly flushed. Also from the fact that that part of the dance floor was certainly not secluded, and unfortunately, everyone saw what Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were doing. Rose couldn't speak she was so embarrassed of the whispers spreading among the dance floor.

"Ah, Al they're about to announce Valentine Queen and King. It's not a good time for that." Scorpius said. Rose wondered how he could still be cool considering what they were just caught doing. Scorpius was right though, Professor McGonagall was standing up to announce the winners.

The nominees were all seventh years. The girls were Emily Cade, Halle Boston, Fiala Broshek, Nancy Foster, and Courtney Winters. The boys were Ryder Owens, Oliver Codwell, Clyde Adams, and Aidan Crooks.

"The Valentine Queen is..." Everyone suck in a breath as McGonagall spoke, "Courtney Winters!" Everyone cheered for Courtney. Courtney's blond hair was curled and reached to her chest, her blue eyes were bright and excited, and her red lips were drawn into a big, white smile. She deserved it. The Ravenclaw girl was friends with Rose, and Rose saw her as an exceptional friend, student, and person.

"The Valentine King is..." Everyone breathed in again. "Breathe everyone, it's Oliver Codwell!" The dark-haired, green eyed Gryffindor was so excited. His dimples showed as he smiled and took a place next to Courtney. Two fourth year girls put sashes on them, and placed golden crowns on top of their heads.

"Grab a special partner! It's time for the slow dance!" Courtney and Oliver danced happily together, and Rose took Scorpius's hand. He spun her around once, before placing Rose's arms around his neck, and placing his hands on her hips. Kylie and Al were in the same position, except with their foreheads touching. They swayed to the music.

All in all, it was a perfect night. Rose wasn't excited on how hers and Scorpius's parents, their classmates, or their world in fact, would react to them being together. It didn't matter at that time though. It would later, but they didn't care. They would be ok.

...

**Thanks for reading this fluffy little one-shot I decided to post! It was fun and easy to write! I think if people like how I portray Scorose in this one-shot, I might do a whole story on it. ;) **

**Thanks for reading! Review! **

**-Amy Nicole **


End file.
